Several combination locks of the aforementioned type are known, for example from CH-PS 656 914 or from DE-OS 39 29 033.
A disadvantage with these known combination locks is that they are constructed in a relatively complicated manner, having, for example, a prestress spring for holding the setting disc and the tumbler disc together. Moreover, they have a separate catch spring which cooperates with catch recesses of the setting disc. Finally, another separate ejection spring is also present in order to push out the closing lug with the stop stud open.